


Jealousy Is Cute On You

by randomaestheticnerd



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomaestheticnerd/pseuds/randomaestheticnerd
Summary: Jealousy may get in the way sometimes, but their love will always prevail.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei & Tang Yi, Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Jealousy Is Cute On You

Shao Fei's POV

The atmosphere of the bar was loud, and bright lights flickered overhead. The overwhelming scent of alcohol and sweat floated through the air, and my nose scrunched up at the unpleasant smell.

Tang Yi was sitting on a bar stool next to Andy, a close friend of his. But they were being awfully close for ‘just friends’, and the reminder of them kissing in this very bar caused anger to spread throughout my body. His arms were wrapped around my boyfriend's shoulders, and Tang Yi laughed as he took a sip from his glass. Andy should consider himself lucky that I haven't ripped his hand from his wrist yet.

Meetings were becoming more frequent as work from a recent homicide continued to pile up, keeping me from the comfort of our shared apartment. I watched silently as they continued to laugh and joke with each other more, my mood sinking each time they shared a smile. Andy's drink started to drip over his lips, and I watched helplessly as Tang Yi carefully wiped it away with his finger.

My eyes stung, and I could only watch the pair as tears dripped silently down my face. I quickly ran off to the bathroom, hoping not to draw too much attention. I hunched over the sink, letting my tears drip off my cheeks onto the white porcelain. I watched myself myself in the mirror and realized how truly pathetic I looked. Tang Yi was clearly happy enough with Andy, and I didn’t want to interfere with his happiness, no matter the cost.

I was too busy in my own thoughts to notice that the door had opened, Tang Yi stepping into the dim light. I turned my face away from him as my hand frantically wiped away my tears. His hands reached for mine, and his face had softened from his usual tough expression as he stared at me carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I shook my head, my grip on the sink turning my knuckles white. "Go be with your _Andy_." I spat out, a bit more viciously than intended. Thankfully, Tang Yi ignored my tone as he chuckled.

"Out of everyone you could've gotten jealous over, you chose Andy?" He let out another chuckle as I lightly punched his shoulder, and his shoulder moved slightly as he gasped dramatically.

"Well don't laugh at me!" I shouted. A man at a urinal gave us an odd look, and I gave Tang Yi's foot a kick when he stifled a laugh. The man left shortly after, and Tang Yi promptly clutched his chest as he laughed fully, his voice booming against the tiled floor and walls. His laugh was indeed contagious, and I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

When we had both calmed down, he spoke again. "But seriously. Why were you jealous of Andy?" I took a carefully moment to recollect my thoughts.

"I guess you laughing together reminded me of the night when you two kissed in the bar." Tang Yi's expression got a bit more serious, but quickly relaxed as he took in my words.

"I'm sorry that you were reminded of that night. I think that when I kissed him that night, I hadn't realized how important you were to me. But the night you got injured was the night I realized how much of a _coward_ I was." His smile faded, and I could tell that bringing up that memory of me still caused him pain.

"When I beat up that man to tell me who attacked you and Hong Ye, I was more concerned about who attacked you rather than who attacked Hong Ye. But don't tell her I said that." I laughed lightly, giving his hand a small squeeze to urge him to continue.

"When I was waiting for the doctor to finish your surgery, I nearly drove myself insane. You mean so much to me, and no one will ever replace you." Tears started to slip out of my eyes, but he merely brushed them away with his thumb. I gave him a smile to signal that I was okay, and he captured my lips with his in a seemingly endless kiss.

Tang Yi's lips tasted like strong alcohol, but I didn't mind. He let me take the lead this time, and I pressed my tongue in his mouth before turning it into a heated make out session. 

After a minute, we pulled away to catch out breaths. "Probably not a good idea to do it here. This is still a bar bathroom with who knows in here." He breathed out.

"Probably not." I agreed. "But luckily our apartment isn't too far from here." He furrowed his brows before smirking mischievously, catching onto my idea.

"Well let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a part 2.


End file.
